


There was no way

by Miscellaneous_mess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Multiple Partners, No Dialogue, No Sex, No Smut, POV Multiple, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Romance, Sangreste, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess
Summary: Neither of them expected their relationship to include Nathalie but when Emilie felt alone her flirtatious manner leads to more than she expected.
Relationships: Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Emilie Agreste/Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Nathalie Sancoeur

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Miraculous fic but it's not as bad as I thought it was going to be.

There was no way to explain how she loved her. Emilie Agreste was just one of those people who was able to dazzle anyone around her. She often blamed that simple fact for why she fell in love with her best friend. That did not explain the pain she felt when Emilie and Gabriel got married. It certainly didn't explain why she started working for the two of them. Emilie who never knew of her friend's feelings for her was quick to start their friendship again. She didn't want to be friends, it made her feelings grow which became harder and harder to hide, they were inappropriate when her dear Emilie was married now.

There was no way to explain how she loved him. Gabriel Agreste was seen as a cold man, only his wife saw him differently until she came along. She got close to Gabriel Agreste as she worked her way to his personal assistant making sure everything was in order so it could all go perfectly to plan. She used to despise Gabriel, though she never felt like she had a chance with Emilie he certainly took it all away. Working with him changed that, he had a hard exterior but there was a man behind that all, a man that she fell in love with a little more every day. 

There was no way she would have guessed that Emilie got fed up with her workaholic husband's attitude. When at a gala, she heard the pain in Emilie’s voice when she claimed her husband didn't love her. Emilie begged that night, Emilie begged her to kiss her, she didn't want to, but Emilie was hard to deny so their lips meant and their bodies were pressed together. Gabriel quickly ended his phone call and pulled them apart, demanding to know why his assistant and wife were kissing, let alone at a public gala. She explained that he had put her in charge of Emilie, to make sure she had everything she wanted that evening. Emilie objected, explaining how she felt alone and how she was there for her when he wasn't. Gabriel kissed Emilie. It looked like a sign to her, a sign that was fired and that she certainly wasn't wanted here, especially now. When she tried to move Emilie’s arm remained around her and found that one of Gabriel’s had wrapped around her as well. He asked if she would mind, her mind felt blank so she shook her only slightly before Gabriel kissed her. Kissing the two of them was a wild experience, it was so different. Emilie was a sweet and seductive woman who looked gentle yet was so demanding and eager, when Gabriel kissed he claimed lips like the powerful man he was. 

There was no way to explain to anyone how they loved each other, but they did. She started as a friend, an assistant, but she proved to be so much more. After all, she was Natalie Sancoeur.


	2. Emilie Agreste

There was no way to explain how she loved him. Gabriel Agreste was a challenge, someone who didn't immediately give in to her ‘natural charm’ or flirtatious manner. Once they were together he couldn't deny her of anything. The world was at her fingertips with Gabriel but with him, she felt like she had everything she needed. This feeling didn't last forever, as he became caught up in all his work.

There was no way to explain how she loved her. Nathalie Sancoeur was her childhood best friend, someone she never thought twice about until that night of the gala. She never thought that Nathalie would mean anything more to her. She didn't think Nathalie would ever feel anything that wasn't platonic towards her. She never expected to see Nathalie again, let alone working for her, well technically for Gabriel. 

There was no way to explain how alone she felt. She had only one drink, it gave her the extra courage she needed to ask for what she wanted the second she saw Nathalie that evening. Nathalie had always been beautiful, she couldn't deny that, but in that dress, with her hair falling gently on her shoulders she just couldn't resist trying to seduce the other woman. She had the natural power that same one she had over Gabriel and everyone else, Nathalie gave in to all temptation kissing her. She didn't feel alone when Nathalie was with her, she had that feeling that Gabriel had always given her. When Gabriel marched over and separated the two, she held her ground while Nathalie coiled back slightly but still stood that she had simply done what was asked of her. She didn't let Nathalie leave as Gabriel kissed her, she didn't leave when she watched her husband kiss Nathalie, she didn't mind. It felt right to her, to them. Watching Gabriel and Nathalie didn't spark jealousy but instead a passion she wanted to explore, badly. Her partners were at her mercy, both so entangled with her that they would have gone to the end of the world only to satisfy her. Comparing the way her partners kissed her felt wrong because they were different people and were so different with her. Nathalie was shy and timid but she was so passionate, she could feel it. Gabriel, on the other hand, was dominant and powerful, something she loved to challenge though she rarely overtook him. 

There was no way to explain to anyone how they loved each other, but they did. She started only as a friend, but both her friends meant so much more. After all, she was Emilie Agreste.


	3. Gabriel Agreste

There was no way to explain how he loved her. Emilie Agreste was an amazing woman with nothing simple about her. She had this natural charm that made everyone around her swoon but he wasn't so quick to fall for this act. After getting to know Emilie he fell quickly in love, that was the only simple thing about their relationship, how they loved each other. He was devoted to Emilie, he was never going to let harm come to her, and he was certain that it was going to be Emilie and him.

There was no way to explain how he loved her. Nathalie Sancoeur was a woman one of his old assistants had deemed capable of doing some accounting job. He didn't know how Nathalie worked her way to be an assistant for him but she did her job well and it was rare for something to go wrong with Nathalie in charge of the schedule. He never knew what would happen but he certainly didn't expect his personal assistant to fall in love with him and he never would have thought that those feelings would be reciprocated by him.

There was no way to explain the emotions he felt when he watched Nathalie and Emilie kiss from across the room. Somehow it felt as if they were both betraying him. He knew he had been busy but he ended the call immediately because this was much more important. He didn't know who was on the phone, even if it was Audrey Bourgeois, this issue needed to be attended to immediately. He found it interesting how Nathalie stood up to him, something most people were afraid to do. Emilie standing up to him was no different but it hurt that she felt alone because while he knew he was buried neck-deep in his work he didn't want to hurt his wife. When he kissed Emilie he wasn't sure why he snaked his arm around Nathalie but something about her being there felt right. When he looked at Emilie after their kiss he was quick to turn to Nathalie, she was shocked when he asked for her permission but her slight head shake was enough for him to know that somewhere she wanted this. Emilie was bold and confident, always willing to challenge him while Nathalie was timider, hesitant, and willing to succumb to a dominant force. 

There was no way to explain to anyone how they loved each other, but they did. He started as a friend, a boss, but he was always destined to be so much more. After all, he was Gabriel Agreste.

**Author's Note:**

> After reading some GabeNath I stumbled upon this ship and I love it.


End file.
